brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Woodwinds/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim and Moby are holding woodwind instruments in their music class. Tim reads from a typed letter on the music stand. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What are the woodwind instruments? From, Jessthebutterfly. Woodwind instruments aren't necessarily made out of wood but they do require wind to make a noise. Your breath provides that wind when you blow into the instrument. Moby blows into his saxophone and makes an odd sound. TIM: It's harder than it looks. Woodwinds are essentially tubes with holes along them. An image shows a tube with five holes along the top. TIM: Flutes, saxophones, clarinets, and oboes are all woodwind instruments. Images show these four instruments. TIM: To make music, air is blown into the instrument through a mouthpiece or reed. Moby blows into the mouthpiece of the saxophone and plays a note. TIM: If the instrument has a reed, it's often made of bamboo. Either way, the vibrating air produced inside the instrument makes a sound. The frequency of this sound depends on the length of the instrument. The shorter the tube, the higher the sound and the longer the tube, the lower the sound. An image shows a piccolo and a flute. The piccolo is shorter and makes a higher sound than the flute. The notes they make are shown on a music staff. TIM: A woodwind has a series of holes running down its length. Covering up the holes effectively makes the tube longer, and the sound lower. Depending on where you put your fingers, the sound that comes out on a recorder can be low or high. An animation shows air going through a recorder's tube. Fingers are placed on the holes to make lower and higher tones. TIM: When you get to the fancier woodwinds, you press keys to cover series of holes, and sometimes the tube curves to produce deeper tones. Side by side images show a saxophone player and the keys on a saxophone. MOBY: Beep? Moby is holding three woodwind instruments and a saxophone. TIM: There are different groups of woodwinds. With flutes and recorders, you blow air over an edge in the mouthpiece. Side by side images show the mouthpiece on a flute with an arrow pointing to the edge where you blow air into it, and the entire flute. A label identifies the flute as edge-blown. TIM: The clarinet and saxophone have a single reed in the mouthpiece that vibrates to get the air inside the instrument moving. An animation shows the mouthpiece on a clarinet with its vibrating reed. Next to it is the image of the entire clarinet. TIM: Instruments like the oboe use a double reed that produces even more vibration than the single reed. An animation shows the oboe's mouthpiece with its vibrating double reed. Next to it is the image of the entire oboe. Moby plays a long and very deep sound on his saxophone. His cheeks are puffed out. TIM: You look really scary right now. Stop that. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts